


You're So Crazy

by passion_dies



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion_dies/pseuds/passion_dies
Summary: When Gordon hears something strange in their apartment, he leaps to conclusions.





	You're So Crazy

“Did you hear that?”   


Gordon shook the sleeping man next to him mercilessly, heart racing in terror. For the past half hour, he’d convinced himself that the thumping he heard moving around their apartment was a product of sleep deprivation, but the thuds had gotten progressively louder. That could only mean the culprit was headed straight for their bedroom.   
  
Suddenly, another loud clunk emitted through the door. It startled Gordon enough to nearly make him fall off the bed, and by the way Roger finally waved him off and sat up, he could only assume that his boyfriend heard it, too. Roger flicked on the switch to the lamp on their bedside table. It did little to help, only exaggerating the long shadows covering the walls and making Gordon feel even more on edge. He lowered his voice to a harsh, panicked whisper.   
  
“What do you think it is? It can’t be a person that broke in, can it?” 

The look of distress on Roger’s face made Gordon’s stomach drop. Up until that point, he’d been able to keep it together because he’d convinced himself that he’d conjured up all of this in his mind. It was all finally  _ real  _ now.   
  
There was someone -- no, some _ thing  _ \-- in his apartment.   
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Roger told him, lying back down and adjusting his pillow. “The building’s old, it’s probably just the floor creaking. Go back to sleep.”

Sleep was the last thing on Gordon’s mind. His eyes were fixed on the door, waiting for it to split open. At any moment, he was sure an axe murderer or a vengeful ghost or the Devil himself would burst through and rip them both to pieces.    
  
“Gordo, please. Aren’t you getting breakfast tomorrow with Rhoda?”

“‘Tomorrow’ might not come for us if that  _ thing  _ breaks down our bedroom door! I can’t get breakfast with her if I’m dead!”

At that point, he lost all control over his voice. He was practically shouting and he knew that the culprit behind the thumping would definitely be able to hear him, but he was too frightened to care. He turned to the side of the bed and looked around their room for something to arm himself with. Unfortunately, he didn’t have an arsenal at the ready and had to settle with a broken pen that he’d been too lazy to throw out and had instead discarded on the floor. If their problem was a supernatural one, he wasn’t sure a pen would do much, but he could at least stab a would-be killer in the leg with it to give himself (and Roger) a chance to get away.

By then, Roger had gotten up again, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Gordon sat perfectly still as he waited for the other man, fingers anxiously clenched around the pen. When Roger was done and as alert as he could be in the middle of the night, Gordon finally spoke up.

“Aren’t you going to see what it is?”

A small smile found its way onto Roger’s lips. 

“You want  _ me  _ to die first?”

Gordon scoffed as if the pure notion was ridiculous, but he didn’t offer himself up to take Roger’s place.

“Okay,” Roger said as he got out of bed and went to their closet, “I see how it is.” He emerged a second later brandishing a fire extinguisher. “If there’s nothing out there, you’re cancelling your breakfast plans tomorrow and sleeping in with me.”

Before Gordon could argue and insist Roger come back to bed so he wouldn’t be humiliated once the whole thing turned out to be a sick joke, something smacked into the door, creating a thud louder than any of the other ones before. Gordon was out of bed in less than a second, one arm glued to Roger’s while the other held the pen in position to attack. Roger took a few uneasy steps closer to the door, trying to maneuver his arm to grab the doorknob despite Gordon’s death grip on it. He took in a shaky breath. 

“Ready?”

Gordon shifted slightly behind Roger, preparing to use him as a shield against whatever was beyond the door.    
  
“Yeah.”

Roger held up the fire extinguisher so he’d be ready to bludgeon the intruder and then slowly twisted the knob. The door clicked open and he pulled it back, holding the extinguisher up threateningly.   
  
“Ew!” Gordon yelped in disgust, taking a few steps back from the doorway. 

There on the ground sat a green pile of sludge the size of a frisbee. It looked like a smashed avocado with four tiny legs protruding from its sides and two barely visible eyes sticking out of the top of its head. Roger leapt back when it hopped forward and then he belted out a laugh, setting down the extinguisher. 

“Gordon, it’s just a  _ frog _ !”

Gordon was already on the bed once again, glaring down at their unwelcome guest. He didn’t find the situation nearly as amusing as Roger did.   
  
“I told you earlier that the boy from the apartment next door came over today. He said he’d lost his frog,” Roger explained, bending down to pick the massive creature up. Gordon hated the way its squishy, slimy skin shone in the dim light. It was everything he despised wrapped up into one terrible pest.    
  
“It must’ve slipped in when you came home. I wasn’t expecting it to be this big.” He brought it closer for Gordon to see, but he just shook his head and moved further away from it, cheeks burning in shame. Roger just laughed, turning around to take it into the bathroom for the night. When he came back to bed, Gordon pushed himself weakly into his arms, already half asleep. 

He used the last of his energy to mumble, “I hate frogs.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's early and the ghosts haunting my home inspired me to write about not ghosts haunting someone else


End file.
